


Why Charles Croydon Survived

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon struggled as a man held his arms behind his back.





	Why Charles Croydon Survived

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon struggled as a man held his arms behind his back. His eyes were wide while Sarah Croydon shrieked and was tied to a burning stake. Why didn't the superstitious Salem townspeople kill the vampire with his wife? Why were they going to imprison him instead? Corpses never suffered. 

 

THE END


End file.
